The conventional means for coupling signals, in portable two-way radios and pagers, between the antenna and the signal processor has been through the use of a coaxial connector found within the housing of the particular device. A difficulty exists whenever RF energy must be transferred between objects that rotate relative to one another. Sliding contacts are one solution but they have a limited life due to wear and may cause electrical noise. Flexible cables are another solution but these limit the rotation, can cause noise, and have a limited flexing life. There is a resulting need for a small, inexpensive, and reliable means for coupling RF energy between two moving parts.